If Being a Girl Wasn't Hard Enought
by Chibi tomb robber
Summary: What if Ryou,Yugi,and Marik never got their items,what if three girls did? Watch the Yami's deal with love,cloths,boyfriends,and so much more!
1. Solveing the Puzzle

I'm only doing this once!

Disclaimer:I do not own Yugioh.

So there! Can't sue me now!

Ok,look,is chapter isn't the best,but it does get better,trust me. And I know this chapter in vary fast,as in things happen fast,so do bier with me,I got to get a lot of info across in this chapter,but like I said,it will get better.

  


*********************************************

Kali Sona was running as fast as she could,she was late to school. She ran into class,just as the bell rang.

"Close on,"Joey said.

"Shut up!"Kali yelled,yawning.

"Where's the teacher?"Tea asked. In ran a young man,no more then 25.

"Sorry I'm late,I'm your new teacher,Mr. Sona,"Mr. Sona said. 

'Why did my brother have to be my teacher?'Kali thought.

After school,"Kali! You have a meet today,right?"Tristan asked.

"Yea,you're all going to come,right?"Kali asked.

"Wouldn't miss it,"said Kaiba,walking over to them. Kaiba and Kali had been going out for a while already,and he had already mist all of her meets because of work. 

"Really!Wow! But I thought you had to do something?"Kali said,overjoyed.

"Need a ride?"Kali's brother asked,driving up. "I can give everyone one."

"Sure,Ryan!"Kali said. The group got into the car.

"Faster!"Kali cried. They got there,and Kali ran inside. The rest found a seat,when they finally got in. This was the last meet of the year,for the championships. Kali was on of the best swimmers on the team. She was swimming the 200 freestyle. Kali got up. 

"What are you looking at?"Ryan asked Kaiba.

"Nothing,"he answered.

Kali dived in,it was a close race,but Kali won...............

When Ryan on Kali got home,there was a box out side the door. Kali picked it up.

"It's for me! From Dad! It's a birthday present!"Kali said. They went inside,and Kali ran up to her room. She was vary happy,tomorrow was her birthday,and she planed to spend it with Kaiba. Kali opened to box,only to find a gold one inside it. She opened the box,and found puzzle pieces in it.

"Puzzles,great,"Kali said. She really didn't like puzzles,but she started to put it together. She had only a few pieces left,she looked at the clock,it read 2:17. She was suddenly happy that she didn't have school tomorrow. She found herself drawn to finish the puzzle. When She put the last piece in,she felt another presence in the room. 

"Ryan,is that you?"Kali asked. The clocked flashed 2:53. She turned around,behind her was a transparent boy,with odd colored spiked hair. Kali rubbed her eyes,it had to be the time. But,he was still there.

"Ghost,what do you want?"asked Kali.

"I'm not a ghost,I'm a sprit,"he said.

"Ryan!"Kali screamed.

"I'm not here to hurt you,my name in Yami,"Yami said.

Kali was afraid,she had ever seen anything like this,"I'm Kali,now what do you want?"she asked.

"Since you solved the puzzle,we are connected,"Yami told her.

"Well,I still think I'm dreaming,if you're here in the morning,then we'll talk,"Kali said. She fell onto her bed,and fell instantly asleep.

Yami looked at his new light,'a girl,this is something new........' he thought,disappearing into his sole room.

  


  


  


  



	2. Keeper of the Ring

Ok,look I don't own Yugioh,never did and never will! So there! Take that lawyers!

******************************

Uni Zino sat on her bed. Her room was all black,everything from her floor to her ceiling.

"Uni,can I come in?"her father asked.

"Fine,whatever,"Uni answered him.

He walked inside,"I bought you something,I knew you liked old things,"he handed her a box. Within it was the Millennium Ring. 

Uni's eyes light up,"Is it real gold?"she asked.

"Yes,it is,"her father told her.

"Wow! It must have coast a lot of money!"Uni said,putting the ring around her neck.

"I'm glade you're happy,I have to leave again tomorrow,"her father said,sadly.

Uni sighed,"of course,you never can stay long,"she said.

"I know,"her father told her,walking out of the room. Uni looked to the right side of her room,there she saw a transparent,young man,with long,white hair,and chocolate brown eyes.

"Who are you?"Uni asked.

He looked at her,"you can call me,Bakura,may I ask who you are?"he asked.

Uni got up,and walked over to him,"I'm the one asking the questions here!"she said.

Bakura laughed,"What makes you think you have that kind of power?"Bakura asked. 

Uni looked at the ring,"I bet I could melt this down,"she threatened.

"You wouldn't,"Bakura said.

"Try me,now,what do you want,why are you here?"Uni asked,in a vary serious tone.

"All the Millennium Items,and your help to do it,"Bakura said. Then,the phone rang.

"What makes you think I'll help you?"Uni asked.

"Uni! The phone's for you! It's Ryo!"her father yelled.

"Ryo!? I'm coming!"Uni cried,happily,running out of the room.

Uni came back,about an hour latter,"he broke up with me!"she cried,"He's evil! Evil!" she started to cry.

Bakura walked over to her,"well,what do you want to do about it?"he asked.

"Let's see,nothing,screw him! I want to go to a movie!"Uni jumped up.

"Aren't you mad at him?"Bakura asked.

Uni thought for a minuet,"nope! He didn't deserve me anyway,not a chance!" Bakura really didn't like the fact that she didn't held a grudge with this "Ryo"person. "Hay,ever make a stink bomb?"

"What's a stink bomb?"Bakura asked.

Uni got an evil grin on her face,"You got a lot to learn! This will be fun! It's been a long time since I've caused havoc!"she said.

"Uni! Diner!"Uni's father called.

"Just a minuet!"Uni yelled back,she looked at Bakura,"don't try anything,be a good boy,and I'll let you play with my knives!" Uni ran out the door. Bakura smiled,he was going to like it here. He looked a round her room,it looked rather neat,but,Uni said she had knives,and good girls don't keep knives in their rooms. Bakura grinned,this would be fun,and disappeared into his soul room.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	3. The Ishtar Twins

Ok,look,not like you didn't already know this,but,I don't own Yugioh!

'----' =lights and darks talking 

*************************************

"Yuki! You're going to be late for school!"Ishizu yelled at her younger sister,"You too Marik!"

Yuki sighed,Come on,Marik,we have to go,"she said.

"What's the point?"Marik asked,siting up.

Yuki laughed,"And here I thought you wanted to see your pal,Ryou,"she said. Ryou was traveling with his father,and had been here only but two weeks,but,during this time, Marik and Ryou had become good friends,one of the few Marik had.

Marik jumped up,"I'll come,I guss,"he said. Yuki smiled.

'Why do you even bother trying with him?'Malik asked.

'He's my brother.'

'He's in the way.'

"Yuki! Marik!"Ishizu yelled.

"Coming,Iris!"Yuki called. She grabbed her twin brother's hand,and ran out the door.

"Let got of me!"Marik yelled.

"When we get there!"his sister yelled back. 

'We should get rid of him.'

'He's my brother!'

'He's weak.'

You don't under stand! Marik's a lot stronger then you give him credit for!'

"I'm here,happy now?"Marik asked,as they got to the school.

"Yes,now come on!"Yuki yelled,running inside.

"Yuki! Marik!"Ryou yelled,running up to the twins.

"Hay!Ryou!"Yuki said.

"Hello,"Marik said.

"Don't be like that,Marik,hay,Ryou,want to hang out with us after school?"Yuki asked.

'Why bother? You already know his answer,it's always the same.'

'Shut up!'

"Sorry,I can't,my dad and I are leaving on Friday,I got to help pack,"Ryou said.

"Where are you going?"Marik asked.

"We have to do some stuff over in Japan,"Ryou told his friends.

"Maybe we'll see you there,"Marik said.

"What are you talking about!?"Yuki cried.

"Keep it down,"said one of the teachers by where they were.

"I have some money,Yuki,we have to get out of this place,"Marik said.

Malik took over Yuki,"That sounds great."he said.

'What do you think you're doing!?'Yuki cried.

"I knew you'd come!"Marik said.

"I don't think this is a good idea,"Ryou told them,with much concern. 

"We're going anyway,"Marik said.

'There's someone their I need to take care of.'

'Malik! I don't want to "take care" of anyone!'

'You don't have a choice.'

"Yuki,I've never seen you so,so, willing to do something like this,"Marik said.

'I could just kill your brother.'

'Leave my brother alone! I'll go along with your plan,just,don't hurt,or kill Marik.'

'Malik laughed,'fine,but he's the only one I'll spear.'

'Fine.'

"We only have one minuet to get to class!"Ryou yelled,running into their classroom.

Yuki looked at her brother,"We'll get there."

"I want to skip,"Marik said. Yuki shuck her head,and pulled him into their class room.

After school,the group of three walked outside.

"I really don't think you guys should run away,"Ryou told them.

"I don't want to stay here,not in this desert hell,"Marik said.

"I can't let you go alone,"Yuki said.

"And I can't let you go,"Odion said,walking up to them.

"Um,hi,Odion,how long you've been standing there?"Marik asked.

"Long enough,I can't let you two go to Japan without a guardian,I'm coming with you, young masters,"Odion told them.

"Don't tell Iris,"Yuki said.

"Bye guys,I got to get going!"Ryou said,walking off.

"Bye,Ryou!"Yuki cried.

"Yuki,you like him,doing you?"Marik asked.

"Are you jealous?"Yuki asked.

"Why?"her twin asked.

"Afraid of losing me?"Yuki asked,sadly.

"Well,I don't think I'd ever lose you,would I?"Marik asked.

"Of course not,I'll always be here for you,when ever you need me,"Yuki asked.

"You're going to haft to pack as soon as possible,the longer we wait,the greater chance of Ishizu finding out,"Odion told them.

'I think we should kill them both.'

'Leave them alone!'

'I said,I'd only spear your brother.'

'Dam you.'

'You should be happy,you're going to be part of something greater.'

'I don't want to be part of some greater evil!'

"Yuki,is something wrong?"Marik asked.

"No,I'm fine,don't weary about me,"Yuki reassured him.

"If you say so,"Marik said,it was clear him didn't believe her. The three walked home, with little said among them.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	4. Sleeping in,to late

In case you didn't know,I don't know Yugioh!

'......'=Light's talking to Yami's,and Yami's talking to Lights.

*****************************

Kaiba knocked on the Sona's door. It was already 1:28,he was going to meet Kali at 11:00. Ryan opened the door.

"Oh,hello Kaiba,"he said.

"Is Kali here?"Kaiba asked.

"She's still sleeping,"Ryan said.

"Still?"Kaiba asked.

"Still,you could wait inside,I'll go try to get her up,"Ryan to Kaiba.

Ryan walked up to Kali's room,and knocked,"Kali,Kaiba's here,you should get up now!" he yelled,he only got murmurs back,"Kali your boyfriend's here! Waiting for you!" Still he got little,if any,response. Ryan walked back to where Kaiba was siting,"She still will not wake up,"he said.

Kaiba stood up,"let me go and try,"he said. Kaiba walked to Kali's room. "Kali,you should wake up now,it's me,Seto,"Kaiba said. 

The door cracked open,just barely,"Seto,I don't feel so good,"Kali said.

"What's wrong,"Kaiba asked. Kali opened the door,and Kaiba walked inside.

'Kali,are you ok?"Yami asked.

'No.'

"My head hurts,I have a fever,my thought hurts,and I feel really weak,"she said. Kali laid back down,this wasn't her idea of a good birthday.

"We need to get you to a hospital!"Kaiba yelled,fearing the worst.

'Kali,Kali!'Yami yelled.

'Yami,right,do you know what's wrong?'

'So,you believe I'm real?'

'Shut up,and answer the question!'

'I think you've been poisoned.'

'How'd I get poisoned?!'

'I think someone up some on the puzzle,you're only now getting sick.'

'But,my dad sent it to me,why would he,he wouldn't.'

'What if it was someone else?"

'What!? Why would they?'

'I don't know.'

Every thing suddenly went black.

Kali woke up in a hospital bed. "Kali!"Ryan yelled. He was siting next to her. Kaiba was leaning against the wall,by the door.

"Everyone was so worried about you,"he said.

"Everyone?"Kali asked,with a smile.

"Of cource I wasn't,I knew that you'd be fine,"Kaiba said.

"Don't lessen to him,he was as bad as Tea!"Ryan said.

"I was not!"Kaiba yelled.

Kali laughed,then got a sad look in her eyes,"Do they know what's wrong with me?"she asked.

"A poison,"Kaiba said.

'Told you so.'

'Shut up! You could just be an delusion!'

'You still don't believe that I'm real? I'm hurt.'

'Fine,whatever,I think you're real,happy now?'

'Vary.'

'Did they take care of it?"Kali asked.

"Someone did,or something,no one know who or how,some people said that they saw a guy in her,just befor you were cured,but,the doctors said that you'll be fine,but you'll have to stay here for 24 hours,just to make sure,"Ryan said.

"I'll miss my birthday!"Kali said,sadly.

The door to the room opened,Tea,Joey and Tristan fell into the room. After getting up,Tea said,"You'll be fine!"with glee.

"Tomorrow,we'll all go out together,for your birthday!"Tristan said.

"Sounds like fun!"Kali said,she didn't want to hurt their feelings,by saying that she wanted to send the day with Seto. Kaiba sighed,the kind you do when you're unhappy.

"What's with you,Kaiba?"Joey asked.

"Leave me alone,Joey,"Kaiba ordered. And with that,the tow started to fight again,as everyone else started to talk about tomorrow.

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	5. While the Father's Away,the Kids Will Pl...

Ok,look for those poor fools who still need this,I don't own Yugioh! I never did,I think, and I never will,for the characters' sakes,let's hope.

'............'=light's talking to Yami's or Yami's talking to lights.

  


*********************

"So,girls,what do you want to do today?"Uni asked her two best friends,Theresa and Kiri.

"I know how to get into the school!"Kiri said,with an huge,evil grin on her face.

"I know how we can get into the Kaiba Corp. Building!"Theresa said,with an evil smile,that would put a murder to shame.

"I love how you think!"Uni exclaimed,with glee.

Kiri sighed,"my idea would have worked too."

Uni laughed",I know!"

Theresa looked both ways,"if you're not going out with Ryo any more,can I have him?"she asked.

Kiri laughed,"You're just pathetic,I have a boyfriend,yea me and Mark have been at it for over a year now!"Kiri said,with a happy tone.

"And how many times have you seen him?"Theresa asked. Mark was in a juvenile dentition facility. Kiri had met him just befor he was sent there.

"Shut up! At least we're together!"Kiri cried.

"You can have Ryo,I got my eye on the big leagues now!"Uni said,with an evil glint in her eyes.

'And these are your friends?'

'Yep! Great aren't they?'

'Sure.'

"Who!?"Both of her friends asked.

"Seto Kaiba,Duke Devilin,and Keith,"Uni answered.

"Keith,Keith Zen?! The bad ass of school?!"Kiri cried.

"And everyone wants Duke,heck,even I want him,"Theresa said.

"Kaiba has a girlfriend already too,"Kiri said.

"Well,first,how are we going to get into Kaiba Corp.?"Uni asked.

"Ok,you know that Kali's in the hospital,well,we go into Kaiba Corp.,saying we're some of Kaiba's friends,and that we have to pick something up for him!"Theresa said.

"Well,at least my plan works!"Kiri yelled.

"Girls,tomorrow we'll go to the school,then next week,I'll get some inside help with Kaiba Corp.,now,more important things,what guys should I go out with?"Uni said.

Duke,Keith,and Kaiba were the guys every girl wanted,Kaiba was the strong and silent type,not to mention antisocial,Duke was the lady's man,and Keith was the bad boy.

"Well,Uni,it would be fun to go with Keith,"Kiri said.

"And you'd be the envy of the whole school if you went out with Duke,"Theresa pointed out.

"But,"Uni started,evil grin upon her face,worse then even Theresa's,"if I got Kaiba,I'd ruin someone's life!"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	6. Getting Ready To Run

For those of you who were born yesterday,I do not own Yugioh,my friends who are in this story,Kiri and DJ(who's in this chapter) nor do I know Theresa. Happy now? I don't own you all! 

****************

Yuki woke up in a cold sweat. She had another nightmare about her father. She looked at her brother,and clearly saw the marks on his back,she had similar ones on hers. Yuki heard the door bell ring,but she didn't care. They were leaving tomorrow! Odion would only get bad plane tickets,but the twins didn't care. The door bell rang again;Marik woke up,and looked at this sister.

"Aren't you going to get that?"he asked.

"Nope!"Yuki said,with all to much joy,she didn't want to be caught thinking about her father,or what he did to them.

"**IS ANYBODY HOME????!!!!!!!**"yelled a voice of a young man. Yuki knew who it was right away,her friend,and her brother's,DJ. Still she didn't move to get the door,his yelled probably woke up haft the city.

"I'll be back soon,I want to get dressed,"Yuki told her brother,as she went into the bathroom. It wasn't more then two minuets latter that she heard a crash and a thud. Yuki ran into the room,only to find her brother on the ground,next to a rock,and DJ standing next to a broken window.

"DJ WHAT DID YOU DO!?"Yuki cried. DJ looked down.

"I'm fine,really,"Marik said,getting up. Yuki saw that DJ was starring at her brother's back.

'Shit!'

'Look what you've gotten yourself into.'

'Shut up!'

'Make me.'

'I can take care of this!'

'I got to see this.'

"Marik,why don't you go and put a shirt on?"Yuki told him. Marik nodded,and walked over to his dresser.

"What's up---"DJ started.

"Just forget you ever saw them,"Yuki told him,vary seriously. 

"Fine,whatever,but I know what you're doing,I'm coming with you,"DJ said,with a smirk.

"You what!?"Marik yelled.

"I'm coming too,I just couldn't pass up something like this!"DJ exclaimed. Yuki and Marik looked at each other.

'Great more people to get in my way.'

'Not now,Malik,I'm busy.'

'Fine!'

"You can't,"Marik said.

"I already have to ticket,"DJ said.

"I'm going to go talk to Odion,"Marik said,running out of the room. Yuki looked at Dj.

"Why? Why are you doing this to us?"she asked.

Dj looked at her,a sadness in his eyes,yet,he smiled,"I just want to protect you." Yuki could see his smile was fake,and she didn't like it. Marik walked back into the room.

"What did he say?"Yuki asked.

"

"He said,we don't have a choice,and that he would keep DJ save as well,"Marik said. 

'He'll be in the way,you know.'

'SHUT UP! DJ's my friend!'

'A friend,did you call him a friend? He saw an opportunity to screw you over,and he took it.'

'You're wrong!'

'How do you know?'

'Because you're the one who said it.

'Great.'

"Well,that's great,we'll go tomorrow!"DJ said,all to loudly.

"Go where?"Ishizu asked.

"Um,we're going to the part tomorrow! We just can't wait!"Dj said. Marik and Yuki just looked at each other and nodded.

"Well,ok,"Ishizu said,doing back to whatever it was she was doing.

"That was close,"Yuki said.

Marik punched DJ in his arm,"Too close,what if we had been caught?"Marik asked.

"We weren't,"DJ responded.

"What if we were?"

"We weren't."

'I told you that he'd be in the way.'

'I'm really think you're right,wow,you're really right for once......'

  


  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	7. School Day Hell

Well,people who are now finding themselves reading this story,thank you! Ok,and also, just because of how nice I am,for all of those people not from earth,I do not own this character from the show known as Yugioh,ok,you all can thank me latter! Oh,and just a side note,from here on in,it might,well,will,get worse,and well,just,this is really border line stuff as far as the rating goes,don't be surprised if it goes up. 

***********

"You sure you're ok?"Kaiba asked Kali,as they walked to school. Kali had gotten a high fever last night,so they wouldn't let her leave.

"Fine,really I am,"Kali said,as they walked into school. As soon as they entered,everyone was silent,and just started at them. "Seto,what's going on?"

'Kali,you sure you're ok?'

'For the last time,Yami! I'm fine!'

'Ok,ok.'

Suddenly,Kali and Seto were pulled into an empty class room.

"Joey! What the hell!?"Kaiba yelled.

"Yea,Joey,do you know what's going on here?"Kali asked.

"Didn't you hear?"Joey asked,looking down.

"Spit it out!"Kaiba yelled.

"Ok,well,people found the office covered in blood,and they said that they found both of your names in here,saying that you two were the ones to do it."

Kali gasped. "What!?"Kaiba screamed.

Then,the loud speaker went off,"will a Miss Kali Sona and Mr. Seto Kaiba please come to room 120."

"Room,room 120?"Kali asked,fear in her voice. Room 120 was where the school police officer was at. 

"Well,we should go then,"Kaiba said,sharply.

"Seto,we didn't do anything!"Kali cried. Her boyfriend grasped her hand,and dragged her out the door. The halls were almost empty,class was about to start.

"Seto,I don't want to go,"Kali cried. Kaiba just shot her a stern face,to show she had to anyway. 

Soon,they found themselves in front of room 120. Kaiba knocked.

"Come in,we need to talk,"Cathy,the police officer,said. Kali gulped,as Kaiba pulled her into the room. 

"Nice of you two to really show up today,"Cathy said,with a smirk. The principal,Mr. Man,and the vice principal,Mrs. Ling,were standing behind her. 

'I did not this! How could they say I did?!'

'Kali,don't worry,I'm sure it will be fine.'

'Yea,sure it will.'

"What's the meaning of this!?"Kaiba yelled.

"Don't talk to me like that,young man!"Mr. Man yelled.

"No,you don't talk to me like this! We couldn't have done this! Kali was sick in the hospital!"Kaiba yelled. Mr. Man punched Kaiba in the gut.

"Seto!'Kali cried.

"Now,shall we try this again? Why did you do this,Mr. Kaiba?"Mrs. Ling asked.

"Go to hell,"Kaiba yelled,punching Mr.. Man in his face.

"Punching a teaching,the principal no less,this could get you sent to jail,you know that? Then you have all that blood,"Cathy said.

"But,we didn't do this!"Kali cried. 

"I'll go call the station,and get someone to come and get them,"Cathy said.

"No,just to take away Mr. Kaiba here,"Mr. Man said.

"Right,ok,"Cathy said,leaving the room. 

"Now,for the matter of Kali here..."Mr. Man started,grabbing her. 

"Don't you hurt her!"Kaiba yelled.

"Or what? I know they can't,or will not be able to keep you in jail for vary long,I just need something to make you do as we say,and,I think we found it,"Mr. Man said.

"Bustards,you set us up!"Kaiba yelled. 

"No,another student did,"Mrs. Ling said.

"Seto! Help! Make him let me go!"Kali cried.

Seto got up,he had sat down after the blow he gave to Mr. Man. Mr. Man Took out a knife,"Don't try anything,Mr. Kaiba,I wouldn't want this room covered in blood to,and,tell any of this to the cops,they'll be all to late,"he said. 

Kaiba sat back down,and waited,that's all he could do.

Uni sat in her classroom,with the largest smile on her face. Kiri and Theresa were next to her. "How'd you do it?"Theresa asked.

"Bribing the teachers? Or getting all of the blood?"Uni asked.

'You didn't tell me you were rich,or had tries to ganges.'

'You never really asked,and,one tends not to trust someone with out his own physical form.'

'Good point,did I really just say that? Damn,what's happening to me?'

"I can under stand that Mr. Man would take the money,but,Mrs. Ling?"Kiri asked.

"Didn't you hear? Her son's the the insane asylum,and she needs more money to keep him there,"Uni said,smile still wide as the sunset. 

"Man,it was fun,but it took me forever to get all that blood out of my hair!"Kira complained.

Keith walked over to them,"Is it true? You three were the ones who did that?"he asked.

"Yea,so?"Uni asked.

Keith smiled,"I couldn't have done it better myself."

"Sure you could've!"Theresa said. Uni rolled her eyes. 

"Well,um,keep up the good work,"Keith said,walking away.

"Wow! Did that really just happen?"Theresa asked,in ah.

"Yea,come on girl,you're scaring me!"Kiri said.

"So,it is true,you three set my friends up,"Tristan said.

"So,what you going to do about it?"Uni asked. 

Tristan wanted to just punch her in her face,so hard she wouldn't wake up.

"Tristan,that's not going to help!"Tea said.

"Yea,right Tristan,listen to your girlfriend,and buzz off,"Theresa said,with a laugh.

"Bitch,"Tea said,under her breath.

"What was that? Mind sharing it with the rest of us?"Kiri asked.

"Go to hell!"Tea screamed. 

"Miss Gardner!"their teacher yelled.

"Sorry,Ma'am,"Tea said.

Joey ran into the classroom. 

"You're late Mr. Wheeler,"There teacher informed him.

"I know,it will not happen again,"Joey said,siting down. He,Tea,Tristan,and a few other classmate,couldn't keep their eyes off of Kali's and Kaiba's empty chairs. 

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	8. Onword to Japan!

Ok,just in case you didn't already know,I don't own Yugioh,or any of my friends that are in here,I don't own planes,I don't own the game Uno,and I don't own a lot of other things,or just leave me alone about it!

*******

"Marik! Hurry up!"Yuki yelled. Odion,DJ,the twins and Ryou,who's father had left the day before so Ryou could go with his friends,were all getting ready to get on the plane. 

"I'm coming!"Marik yelled back.

'Great,how long will this plane ride last?'

'Well,about ten hours,at least,maybe more.'

'Yuki! Couldn't there be a faster way!?'

'Malik,I know that you are afraid of heights,and don't like to be in crowds,but you're the one who wanted to go!'

'Damn that Pharaoh!'

'Pharaoh?! You mean the one that's written about on mine and my brother's back?'

'The vary one.'

"Yuki! They just called our seats!"DJ yelled. Yuki ran over to her friends. 

Soon they were all in their seats. Yuki had the window seat,next to her was Ryou,then Marik had the aisle seat. Behind them DJ had the window seat and Odion sat next to him.

"Why did I have to sit back here!?"DJ complained. 

"What's wrong with siting next to my brother?"Yuki asked.

DJ started to panic,the last thing he needed was everyone mad at him,"I right rather sit by the three of you."

"You mean,you rather sit next to Yuki!"Marik said.

"I do not!"DJ cried.

"Ryou,want to play Uno?"Yuki asked.

"Sure."

"I'm in!"Marik said,pretending that DJ wasn't still mad at him.

"I want to play too!"DJ said.

"Wouldn't that be hard?"Marik said,he just wanted to get him mad,not that DJ wasn't already.

"Oh let him play,"Ryou said.

"Ok,just wait till the plane takes off,"Odion told them.

'How long till this damn plane takes off?'

'Come on,Malik,you don't have to be scarred!' Yuki laughed.

"Sis,what's so funny?"Marik asked.

"N-nothing,"Yuki said quickly.

'I'm not afraid.'

'Sure you're not,just keep telling yourself that you wanted this.'

'Shut up,I can handle a simple plane ride!'

'If you say so,but I'm scared,this is my first time on a plane.'

'You really think I care?'

'Well,no,but if you want my help,you better be nice.'

'You really think I can?'

'I'm sure you can,everyone can.'

'You're way to positive,I can't stand it.'

'Whatever,you still need me.'

'Damn,you're right,well,haft right.'

'Haft?'

'I only need this body.'

"DJ! Want to change seats?"Yuki asked,almost in a panic.

"Sure,"DJ said,the two changed seats just as the plane took off.

"Yuki,is everything ok?"Odion asked.

"Odion,he's scarring me again,I don't know what to do,"Yuki said,only so her and Odion could hear it.

"It's ok,he'll not harm you as long as I'm here,"he told her.

'That's what he thinks,he'll be dead soon.'

"Odion,he wants to kill you,and everyone else,"Yuki cried.

Ryou looked back,"I refuse to let that happen,"he said.

Marik and DJ looked at each other,"What the?"Marik started.

"Don't worry about it,"Ryou said.

"He could try,but,I'll be here for you,and he's not going to hurt anyone,"Odion told her.

"Thanks Odion,thanks a lot......"

  


  


  


  


  


  


  



	9. Out of One Problem,into another

Ok,look I don't like doing this,I like it's pointless,we don't have to do this you know,only if we plan on making money off it,and are we? No,so I refuse to say the disclaimer thing. Sorry,this is my moral,and I'm taking a stand!Yea! So,join me! Let's break this awful habit! Down with the disclaimers!!!!!!!!!! And I know it's been a while,manger writer's block,that still there,oh,at the end of this chapter,two men will be talking,tell me who they are,and you can be a duelist in the story! Just give me your name,and type of deck you want!

  


***********

Kali sat in a cell,she didn't have a clue where she was,nor what she was going to do.

'Yami,I'm scared.'

'Don't be,I'll make sure nothing happens to you.'

'I really hope you're right.' Kali got up,walked over to the door,and pushed on it. "Let me out!"she yelled.

Mr. Man came to the door,"you must stay there,at least a little while,look,I don't want to do this. They said they'd kill my family if I didn't,"he said,sadly.

"That's awful!"Kali cried.

"I'll make sure nothing happens to you,just stay there,"Mr. Man said.

Kaiba pasted back and forth. "Seto,what's wrong?"Mokuba asked.

Kaiba stopped and looked at his little brother,"It's nothing I can't handle." 

Mokuba looked at his brother,"if you say so." The phone rang,Kaiba answered it. \

"Seto Kaiba ."

"It's Ryan Sona,look tell me what happened to my sister!"

"I don't know anything I didn't tell you already!"

"I want you stay the hell away from her! You're a horrible influence on her!"

"It's not my fault that she's gone!"

"If you hadn't been going out with her..."

"Look,I care more about her then anything else! She's family to me!"

"Sorry,I know,I know. Just save her."

"I will." Kaiba hung up the phone.

"Seto! Tell me what's going on!"Mokuba yelled.

Kaiba looked down,"Kali's being used to blackmail me,"he said.

The younger Kaiba brother looked at the older,"Seto,what are you going to do?"

"I don't know,I just don't know!"

The phone rang,Mokuba got it,"Hello......... hang on,Seto it's for you,"he handed his brother the phone. After a while of talking,he slammed the phone down. "Seto,what's wrong?"

"I got to go!!"Kaiba said,running out the door. That was Joey,one of Kali's friends,on the phone. He said that he and Tristan,another one of her friends,went,attacked a bunch of teachers,and got Kali out of there. She was over at Joey's house. Kaiba smiled to himself and thought,_I guess those friends of hers are good for something after all. They really can do something right._

  


Back at the school,two men sat talking. "Are you sure she had the puzzle?"the first guy asked.

"I'm sure,she has it,"the second one said.

The first man smiled,"good,I'll need her address then."

The second man looked a little panicked,"but........ I can't.........."

"I'll let your family go,and all you need to give me is her address,"the first man said. 

"Fine,but you have to let them go,"the second one begged.

"I will,just give me what I want,"the first man said.

"I will........... I will........"

************

Ok,ok,get both and you can be a reappearing duelist,like Rex,Weevil,Mako,and Mai. Get one right and you can have a chance to be in like one duel,like the rare hunters. Ok,get to it!


	10. Learning to duel

"Seto!"Kali cried,running over to him,hugging him. 

"Kali........ I'm happy that you are ok............"Kaiba told her,holding her close. 

Joey and Tristan watched, with happy smiles. "Seto,can you take me home?" Kali asked.

"Yea,come on,"he told her,and they left.

"Seto,I keep having an odd feeling that something's not right......."

"Kali,don't say that, everything will be fine,"he told her. Soon,they were at Kali's house, the door was open widely. Kali ran in.

"RYAN!!!!!!????????? RYAN???????!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"she called. Kaiba walked in and looked around.

"Kali......."he said. She ran over to him.

"Yea?"

"Look,"he handed her a box,with her name on it. On the top was a note. 

_Dear Kali,_

_ if you ever want to see your brother again come to Duelist Kingdom,and beat me._

_ Pegasus._

Kali opened the box,inside was a glove, two cards and two star shaped chips. 

"Seto! I don't know how to duel!"she cried. 

Kaiba sighed,"I'll teach you, and if I pull some strings, I'll be in the tournament with you."

Kali looked down,"Seto,I'm scared."

Kaiba held her,"It's ok,really,I promised you. Now,I want you to stay with me until this thing starts."

Kali looked up,"You have to start to teach me tomorrow,ok?"

"Ok."

'Kali,let me help you......... I can't let you do this alone.'

'Yami............ thank you...........'

'I'll do whatever it takes to save your older brother.'

'ok,so will I!'

About a week latter.......

"Seto! Let's go!"Kali cried. They were about to board the boat. 

Kaiba sighed,"I guess....." He had taught her enough about dulling that she knew what she was doing......... but that was about it. She barely understood it. He had given her a deck that she could use,and could win with,he hoped. 

"Let,we have to save my brother........ we will,right?"

"Of course we will."

"So,Kali,Seto, you two are going on this thing as well?"Uni asked. She was clinging to Duke. Really clinging.

"What do you want?"Kaiba demanded. 

"Me and Duke are going to be in this thing,"Uni said,with a smile.

Tea,Joey and Tristan ran up to them,"we're here to cheer you guys on!"Tea said,with a smile.

"Kali,do they have to come?"Kaiba asked.

"yep!"she answered,with a smile. Uni and Duke walked onto the boat. After a few minuets the five got on as well. When Joey,Tea and Tristan were almost not let on, Kaiba just said they were with him. Soon after,the boat set sail........


	11. Things Change

"Kali,I want you to have this,"Kaiba said,handing her a blue eyes.

"Really?!"she hugged him,"but....... isn't this your favorite card?"

"It's ok. Remember I have two more. I'll be fine." Or so he hoped. He knew now that he couldn't summon his most powerful beast. He had found out the it might come down to him having to do just that. A duelist, by the name of Yugi, was entering this thing. He was said to be one of the best out there. It was rumored, Kaiba thought it to be untrue, that this 'yugi' not only had Exodia but summoned it more then once.

"Seto,is everything ok?"Kali asked.

"Yea,it's all fine......."he told her.

"Hey!"Kali yelled,running away from Kaiba. She stopped next to a small boy, starring at the water.

"Kali? What are you doing here?"He asked.

"Yugi......... I have to win.......... this guy kidnapped by big brother........" she said sadly.

"Ryan? But why?"Yugi asked.

"I........ I......... don't know!"she cried.

Kaiba,who was looking on in a kind of aw,said,"Kali who's-"

Before he could finish,Yugi spoke,"I'm her cousin. Is that a problem for you,Mr. Kaiba?" He added that last part to show he didn't care about who he was.

Kaiba only laughed,"you seem tough for such a little guy."

Yugi sighed,"Look,I don't want to deal with guys like you right now."

"Yugi.................. I know you've been different since grandpa died......... but........ I can't stand to see you like this!"Kali cried.

Yugi looked down,"I'm sorry............"

She bent down and hugged him,"it's ok................."

Joey ran out,"hey! Guys! They have food here!"

Kaiba sighed,"Because I had them put it here of us." By "us" he meant Kali and himself, not Joey and Tristan the bottomless pits.

Kali ran to the side of the boat,"Look,we're almost there!"she said with joy.

Kaiba and Yugi walked over to her."Kali,I'll help you do this,"Kaiba said.

"As will I,"Yugi agreed.

Kali smiled,"I know."

Her other friends came out,Joey's mouth filled with food. "Joey,do you do anything but eat?"Kaiba asked.

Through the food in his mouth,Joey said,"Hey,I do too!"

"Yea,he sleeps,"Tristan said,laughing. Joey glared at him,but didn't say anything. (or deny it, what Kaiba told himself to remember.)

"Who's your friend?"Tea asked,looking at Yugi. It was odd, she felt like she knew him.... she didn't know where.............. nor why....... she felt like she should be friends with this person............. yet.......... this was the first time she met him.......... maybe he just reminded her of Kali................. she wasn't sure..............

"My cousin Yugi,"Kali said,with a smile.

"Well,nice to meet you. I'm Tea,he's Tristan and the one with the food in his mouth is Joey." she said.

"Yea,nice to meet you all too,"Yugi said.

"I know I can win this thing!"Kali said with her smile still there.

Kaiba and Yugi glared at each other. Each knew that Kali had to win this, but she wasn't a good duelist. If, by some miracle she made it to the finales, there was no way she could win. They knew they both had to get to the finales and let her win. Let her win............ Kaiba wasn't sure he could do that......... he feared his rep........... if people found out he had thrown a duel.............. to a player who could barley play............ people would call him weak........ pitiful................... he had to make it look as though he tried. Yugi and Kaiba already seemed to hate each other,either knew why, or truly cared. Kali leaned over the side of the boat.

"Kali,be careful,"Tea told her........... "KALI?!!!!!!!!"

Where Kali had been standing, Uni was. She had an evil grin upon her face. "Oh, looks like she fell in." She said,with a laugh.

"Kali!"Kaiba yelled,jumping into the water. The waves were harsh,he was suddenly glade Mokuba had made him become a good swimmer. When he finally found Kali she was floating limply on the water. Kali was a great swimmer, to say the least, but she had hit the water way to hard,not to mention Kaiba could barley swim in these waves. He grabbed her,and started to swim back to the boat. Yugi had thrown in a life preserver and Kaiba grabbed it. Kali and himself were pulled back onto the boat, with the help of her friends.

Once they were up,"Kali............" Kaiba said,he really seemed worried. The others, minus Yugi, were almost in shock. They had never seen Kaiba like this before.......

"Seto........"Kali said weakly.

"Kali!"he held her close to his chest. He looked up,a look of almost pure hatred was on his face. "I'm going to kill Uni................."


	12. If you have the power, might as well use...

"I won't let you win!" Yuki cried in her sleep.

"Yuki! Wake up! You're dreaming!"her twin told her. She opened her eyes and jumped into her brother's arms. "Are you ok, Yuki?"he asked.

"I... I don't know........"she said, letting her voice trail off.

After pushing her off of him, he walked over to his dresser and grabbed something. "I have something for you,"He said, handing her a card.

Yuki's eyes went wide,"Ra....."

"Yes, it is the winged dragon of ra, use it for the both of us,"Marik told her. She got a sad look in her eyes, as they darted the room. Odion had gotten the three of them an apartment. Two beds rooms, one for Odion and one for them, a living room, a stove, and fridge, along with the bathroom of cause, was all they really had in there. The twins held a tv in their room though. She wasn't to sure what happened to their friend dj, he just felt after the plan landed. She was rather happy she was staying next door to where Ryou was living.

"But..."she started.

"No buts. Don't worry, we're in this together...."he told her with a smile. Yuki looked at Ra, touched the markings. She knew how to use the card, at least a little bit. Malik knew a lot more though, and she didn't like that.

'You don't know what your brother just did...' Malik told Yuki with a small laugh.

'what... what are you doing to do?!' Yuki cried.

'You'll see, oh you'll see....' Inside his soul room, if it could even be called that, Malik sat with a smile plastered on his face. Now that he had Ra, he could start his plan. There were only two pieces left in this little puzzle. He had already gotten Yuki to take Slyther the Sky Dragon from her sister, and now he had Ra. He would take everything away from that Pharaoh. He wasn't sure why he wanted to kill the pharaoh, or do something worse then death. he guessed since he was born from Yuki's hatred, it had something to do with that. Maybe.. Yuki had always, somewhere in her mind, wanted to do this herself. She was just never strong enough, so he would do it for her. Another question came to his mind. If he was born from Yuki, why did he look more like her brother then her? Was it since her father was the one that sparked all of this, he needed to be male? Malik sighed, he needn't worry about such things anyway. Once he was the new Pharaoh he would have time to think about things like these.

"Mark.. if I get ra, then please, take Slyther,"she said, handing it to her brother. He smiled a little, looking at it.

'You don't know what you just did!'Malik screamed at Yuki.

"I'll stay by your side...."Marik told his sister. She went into his arms. She always felt safe when she was with her brother. She was the older one, not by much of course, though he was the one who always looked after her.

"Don't leave me..."

"I wouldn't ever leave you..."

"No matter what happens?"

"No matter what happens."

'oh the the things that will happen.....' Malik told her.

"Marik!"Yuki cried.

"Marik, I need to talk with you, alone. "Odion said, opening their door. Marik nodded and left the room. Yuki then found herself alone in her room with Malik, not something she wished to be.

She jumped up, thinking she might as well get dressed. She walked over to her closet. What she wanted to wear was a white dress she had gotten from her sister, though Malik had other plans. What she wore was a short black skirt and a tight black shirt. She had learned it was best not to argue with Malik. At least for the time being that is. She sighed, trying to put her hair up, something she could never do. Her hair "hated" her. So it wouldn't do what she wanted. She flipped on the tv.

"Today the Dullest Kingdom Tournament started this morning. Some of the biggest names in duel monsters are there. Seto Kaiba is who most people are betting to win-" Yuki turned the channel to MTV. She could care less about that stupid Tournament. She started to watch japan's TRL. She knew vary little Japanese, so she was basically just listening to the music. She smiled, watching the music videos.

Odion walked back into the room,"Marik and myself will be leaving for a little while. We'll come back latter,"he told her.

Yuki gasped,"but! Why?! Don't leave me! I want to come with!"

He sighed a little,"you need to stay here." With that, he just left. Yuki didn't understand why they were going this to her.

'so much for never leaving you.' Malik told her.

'They.. they said they'd be back latter...........'

Malik laughed,'and you bought it? I bet they don't plan on coming back.'

'I'm sure they only went to get some money to pay the rent, bills and get some food.'

'Then why don't you help them? We can the rod after all.....'

Yuki looked down, 'but... I...'

'Do you want to be left alone?'

'no..... ok, fine let's go.'

Malik smiled as Yuki left the apartment. Knowing she was easy to manipulate.


End file.
